


【柯王子】开车 Driving

by KIWILEX



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIWILEX/pseuds/KIWILEX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【WARNING】NC-17<br/>打开腾讯新闻看到的一条新闻【修车修到一半，竟被人叫去当国王】产生的脑洞，总之就是借机逃避一下BDSM柯踢街，磕磕<br/>准备好上车了就评论买票好么，没准备好的请去看散步<br/>背景大概就是小王子和柯总一起打江山，中途柯总为了保护小王子去做了暗杀，然后为了小王子之后能成功登基而暂时隐藏身份，小王子成功收了国家跑回来找柯总的故事，BUG辣么多，但是求你们憋扣【跪</p>
            </blockquote>





	【柯王子】开车 Driving

夕阳落下的时候，一抹斜阳打进了Curtis铁帘半卷的修车间。本借着那暖光翻找着工具箱的Curtis突然感觉有什么遮挡了光线，在身后投下长长的阴影。  
Curtis的修车间门口站着一个男孩。  
男孩逆着光，看不清脸上的表情，直到他向Curtis走过来。  
一个唇红齿白，冰肌玉骨的男孩，一个看起来不属于这个充满机油味车间的，穿着定制西装的男孩。  
而Curtis很确定，他正在对自己微笑，一个毫无保留的，张扬自信的微笑。  
本皱着眉头的Curtis突然挑了一下眉，浓密的胡子后隐隐牵起了一抹笑意。  
“Curtis.”男孩双手插袋，扬起可爱的下巴，扯高气扬地喊了一声Curtis的名字。  
“Jack，亲爱的小王子，这可不是你该来的地方。” Curtis拿起一个扳手，单手撑地站了起来。  
“那么，王子屈尊纡贵来到你这里，你就没有任何招待？”Jack望着Curtis的背影，他拿着扳手，架起了车前盖，背对着自己在里头捣鼓着什么。  
“小王子，我确定这里只是一个普通的修车间，如果你不是需要我帮你修修车的话，那我可没有什么能提供给你。” Curtis继续摆弄引擎上的螺丝，头也不回。  
Jack翻了个白眼，你在修的这部车他妈就是我的，倒不如说你这半年来修的车80%都是我的好吗？  
Curtis哐哐敲了两下引擎，金属发出回荡声，在整个车间里格外的清晰，刚好打断Jack刚准备开口的话。接着Curtis弯腰拉起一块滑板，就走到了车后部，没等Jack反应过来，便躺在滑板上，脚一蹬滑进了车底下。  
Curtis知道，小王子绕过车身向他走过来了，他听到那双牛津皮鞋敲打地面的声响离自己越来越近，然后停下。Curtis手上的活也停了下来。  
下一秒，他被嗖——的一下从车底拉了出来。  
Jack蹲在他身旁，脸凑到Curtis面前，双手撑在Curtis脑袋两边正面对上他隐藏在毛茸茸的脸颊里湛蓝的眼珠。  
“实不相瞒，你现在摆弄的这辆车就是我的。”Jack的眼神清澈，像一汪碧绿的泉水，Curtis就是那块石头，在泉水里溅起了波纹。他高傲的翘着嘴角来宣布这件事，好像这是一件多么伟大的事情一样。  
“原来是Benjamin先生。” Curtis放下手里的扳手，把沾染了机油的手在工装裤上擦了几下，装模作样地伸到两人中间，“很高兴见到您，那么今天是来取车的吗？”  
Jack微不可见的嫌弃地瞥了一眼还有油污垢的手，随后又换回那副高高在上的样子，他扬着下巴，歪着脑袋，居高临下地望着Curtis一字一顿地说：“没错，今天，我要亲自来，开车。”  
Curtis还是把那只手摸上上了Jack的脸颊，Jack的脸软软的，好像那些尘土岁月不曾带走过他的意气风发和英俊可爱。他的大拇指细细地摩挲着Jack耳后的那片皮肤，直到Jack差点舒服得闭上眼睛。  
“今天不理你的朝政了，小王子？”  
“Linus将军被流放出境，Cross城外遇险被杀，所以……”Jack故作思考状态，顺便舔了舔干涸的唇，接着说：“看起来新王朝一片太平。”  
Curtis的手已然蹭到Jack的脖颈后根，在那块软肉上揉捏：“听起来，贵国前途一片光明。”  
“是啊，一片光明，”Jack突然压低身子，他跨坐在Curtis身上，西装外套纽扣已经被解开，墨绿色的领带垂下来，耷拉在Curtis的胸口，而Curtis只穿了一件白色的工字背心，Jack看准了这点，用手抓住了Curtis的肩带，让两人之间的距离更进一步，他吐息在Curtis 脸上，粉红的舌尖从贝齿中探出，挑逗地侵略过轻薄的上唇，一本正经地说：“新王朝既定了一条法规，国权又双国王代理，如果有一位帅气过人的国王来和我共同执政，我相信我国前途会更加光明。”  
“王子殿下可有人选？” Curtis对他亲爱的小王子的游戏奉陪到底。没错，他的，小王子。  
“本王子比较亲民，喜欢从基层寻找人才，例如一位‘技术高超’的修车工就不错。”Jack的手改撑在Curtis健硕的胸肌上。他们有将近半年没见了，准确的来说，是149天，天啊，他想念这个，想念Curtis身上蓬勃而出的荷尔蒙气息。  
他们的跨部几乎是贴在一起的，Jack时不时还扭动一下，找个舒服的姿势继续呆在Curtis身上。  
Curtis沉默良久，直到Jack突然开始怀疑他有没有听懂自己的意思，Curtis才突然开口，他用了一个反问句：“你知道这样我会想要亲吻你的，对吧？”  
Jack终于露出一个满意的微笑，像是一只恶作剧成功的猫咪，张牙舞爪地拍下去，到了肌肤上确是肉垫。  
“当然。”Jack回答。  
Curtis挑眉，立马把还在Jack后颈的手施力，把Jack的脑袋往下压，吻上了那个水光流转的，诱人的红唇。  
没错，诱人的，Curtis早就知道这双唇柔软的触感，他从Jack出现在眼前时就忍不住不去盯着看。  
隔了太久了，半年。时隔半年，Curtis再次尝到他心心所念的那个人。他像一只野兽一样，攻城略地，用舌头肆意地撬开Jack的贝齿，扫荡他的舌尖，牙床，甚至色情地在上颚来回挑拨逗弄。不一会，唇齿交接之处就是一片水声。在Jack觉得自己就要被吻得喘不过气的时候，他发出了软绵绵的呻吟，等待了多日终于实现的愿望让他如释负重。  
Curtis才放过那双被鸱吻得微微泛红的唇，转而往下，亲吻起Jack儒软的下巴，他的胡子蹭了几下Jack的脸颊，Jack痴笑着躲了一下，立马被Curtis抓回来，在下巴上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
他想要操他的小王子，就现在。  
Curtis知道，Jack不喜欢他们在公开场合公然亲热，现在在这个车间里，虽然天色已经暗了下来，但门还没关，谁知道会不会有人进来呢？你知道的，这可是个修车间。  
“我就当你同意了。” Curtis突然把下颚抵在Jack的肩内侧，他们的脸颊相触碰，挤压，然后他黯哑着嗓子吐出这句话。紧接着，Curtis肌肉虬结的手臂将身体撑起来，另一只手从Jack身后稳稳地扣住他，下一秒，站起身的同时，撑地的手从Jack大腿下穿过，让他的双腿几乎是架在Curtis的肩膀上的。  
Curtis飞快的起身，转身。  
Jack小声惊叫着抱紧了Curtis的脖子：“Fuck！Curtis你他妈干什……”还没等他说完，Jack已经倒在了那辆漆黑的后车盖上，以一种近乎羞耻的姿势。Jack确信自己听到了豪车的嘶鸣。  
他的头在倒下去的时候被Curtis用宽大厚实的手护住，使他不会猛地撞上后车镜玻璃，Curtis的另一只手握在Jack的靠近根部的地方，他的双腿正架在Curtis的肩头，而他紧张地环搂着Curtis的脖子，两个人紧密贴合着，从上身到跨部都是。  
“干你啊，小王子，难道你抱得那么紧不是因为饥渴？” Curtis调笑地说着一边捏了捏Jack肉肉的下巴。  
现在的Jack瞪大了眼睛，刚才被吻得发亮的嘴唇微张着吸了一口气：“Curtis，你……真的是……”  
Curtis摩挲着Jack下巴上那道可爱的浅勾，歪着头对Jack扯起一边嘴角：“我以为你会喜欢这个姿势。”  
“Fuck，Curtis,”Jack难以置信地用力扯住Curtis那件可怜的背心，说真的，它都要变形了，他们太久没有见了，那股思念从看到Curtis的背影起就在悄悄地破土而出，生根发芽，在他们肢体接触的时候，像是见光着水的跳山虎，缠绕着，蔓延着，爬满了全身上下，叫嚣着对彼此的渴望。  
Curtis动了动嘴唇，还想再说点什么。  
“Shut up。”Jack从后面按住Curtis的脑袋，他今天没有带着那个脏兮兮的毛线帽子，Jack想到那个帽子不由得微不可见地皱了皱了皱鼻子，他的纤长的手指压在Curtis脑袋上，剪得短短的头发刺着他手心痒痒的，他拍下去重重地吻上Curtis的嘴唇，Curtis心神领会地任他迸发小宇宙。  
他们的舌头缠绕着，Jack甚至兴趣盎然地轻咬拉扯了一下Curtis性感的下唇。  
Curtis一边回应着Jack惹火的吻，一边在Jack身上缓慢地抚摸着。  
他把手绕过藏蓝色的西装外套伸到内侧，厚实的手掌隔着一层冰凉的衬衫将掌心的灼热传到Jack的身体上，那点四处移动的小火苗便像是点着了他的全身。Jack难耐地扭动着身子，Curtis立马帮挣扎的Jack粗暴地扯掉了他的外套。  
他们的双唇交叠，撕扯，Curtis的手掌牵动着那道火苗从Jack衬衣下摆伸进去，直接在他白皙的身体上肆意抚摸揉捏，将那道火苗燃成熊熊烈火。Jack脸颊情不自禁地泛着桃红色，他的双唇微张，艳红得让人想要侵犯，车间有点热，他的额头蒙上了细细的汗珠，顺着颧骨，下巴，滑落至侧脖颈，然后被Curtis低头用舌尖舔去顺便在他的侧颈上轻轻地用牙齿尖斯磨几下。Curtis巨大的双手抚摸过他柔软的后背，在胸前停留许久，他带茧的拇指几次滑过Jack胸前的那两粒红缨，却迟迟不肯下手，Jack等待得不耐烦了，捆紧了Curtis的脖子声音儒软地发出几个催促又压抑的音节。  
Curtis按住Jack的胸口，右手向下单手解开了Jack的裤腰带。金属摩擦碰撞的声音在寂静的车间里伴随着Jack时不时没忍住吐出的娇喘和沉重的呼吸声显得格外色情，Curtis把Jack的腿圈到自己腰上，Jack也心满意足地稳架在Curtis强而有力的腰肌上。Curtis先是隔着内裤在Jack的阴茎上揉捏几下，Jack隐忍着闷哼一声，Curtis一只手掰起Jack俊美的小下巴，亲吻着他的额头，同时另一只手伸进了Jack的内裤里，毫不犹豫地掏出了他粉红的阴茎，在手里把玩着。他的吻温柔舒缓，像是隔了一世纪终于相见的情人珍惜又难以抑制自我的吻，而他手里的动作却Jack欲火焚身。  
Curtis的手握拳，长期握刀的双手布满茧，却给Jack无尽的安全感，那些茧摩擦着Jack的阴茎，又用拇指轻重交错地按压着马眼，Jack只觉得自己舒服得好像要飞起来。Curtis的手速快速与柔缓交叉进行，Jack很快就被他伺候得全身发软。  
“Curtis……嗯……我快要……啊……”他难耐地张着嘴巴发出几声喘息，全身无力地向后倒在后车玻璃镜上，他几乎是砸在上面的，车子晃动了几下，砰——的一声巨响紧接而来。  
“嗯——”Jack像是一只受惊的小鹿猛地从车玻璃上弹起来抱紧了Curtis的肩膀，他抽了一口气，随后咬着嘴唇屏住了呼吸，几乎是那一瞬间，Jack抽搐着全部射在了Curtis的手心上，他咬着嘴角，圆润的眼睛瞪大着，紧紧地攥着Curtis几乎要把自己缩进他的胸口里。  
“别担心，” Curtis拍拍Jack的脑袋，他自己也是被吓了一跳，虽然说是晚上了，也不好说会不会有人进来，Curtis自然是不会在意是否有人见到他干那档子事，但他可爱的小王子脸皮薄得很，他顺手捏了捏Jack后颈上的软肉让他放松下来，一边在Jack的脑门上吻了一下，“只是车前盖支架倒了……”他的声音低沉绵长，像是层层棉花在Jack耳边瘙痒着。Curtis微微拉开一点距离后，低垂着眼睫，皱着眉头向Jack摊开他的掌心，里面一片白浊：“我敬爱的小王子，如果我没记错，是你先邀请我的吧？才只是这点程度你就已经……”  
Jack的脸烧成一片，Curtis看到他宛若羽翼般的睫毛在微微颤抖着，然后他紧咬着下唇飞快的扑上来用手捂住Curtis的嘴巴不让他说下去：“我这他妈只是……”  
Curtis调笑着歪头躲过他的攻击：“被吓射的？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——妈的，Curtis你再说一次试试看？！”Jack的双手胡乱的地在Curtis脸上抹着试图堵住Curtis的嘴巴不让他说话。  
“我们的小王子其实可以坚持很久的，只是不小心被吓射了。” Curtis一边躲开Jack坐在车盖上的张牙舞爪，一边一本正经地板着脸说道。  
Jack挥舞着他的手一阵后放弃了挣扎，直接拽着Curtis的衣服不让他乱动，然后把自己的嘴唇重重地压上去。  
又是这个，Curtis任由Jack毫无章法的乱发泄，吻咬着自己。这个他太熟悉了，却又是太久没感受到过了的。他的小王子，一旦恼羞成怒又无法反驳自己的时候都会这样，用强吻自己来结束这个话题。以前如此，现在也未曾改变。  
Curtis想自己一定是已经被这个高傲的小王子绑定了，心甘情愿地被他打败。  
于是Curtis在Jack强势地吻着他的时候，慢慢地回应着，让自己的舌头一点一点长驱直入，把这个充满攻击性的吻化为一道绵长的细吻。  
他们的吻时间一长，总是不禁意间就染上了色情的意味。  
当Jack的手再一次架在Curtis肩上，而他的双腿在Curtis背后若有若无地圈住的时候，Curtis也开始大力地拉扯起Jack的西装裤了。  
Jack一开始熨烫的整整齐齐的裤子也在两人斯磨间糅碾成一团，Jack配合着Curtis的拉扯，把一只腿收回来，让Curtis把他的腿从裤管里解放出来，结果Curtis不耐烦地连同内裤也一起扯下，让Jack只堪堪一边腿上还挂着没脱完的裤子。他的藏蓝色的丝质衬衫早被Curtis解开得差不多了，Curtis就在他的身上先是亲吻着他的脖颈，向下的时候用嘴一颗一颗地解开他的扣子，Jack半倚在车盖上，甚至能清晰地听到每一颗扣子被打开啪的一声轻响，而Curtis就伏在自己身上亲吻着自己的胸膛，乳尖，肋骨，小腹，他觉得自己屁股接触着车盖的部分都要把车盖点着。  
Jack的双手越过Curtis的肩头去从他背后够他那条被自己揉得皱巴巴的背心的衣角，胡乱扯了几把后就开始朝向上拉，Curtis也配合地从迷乱的吻中抬头并且伸手让Jack帮他把自己的衣服脱了下来。Curtis孔武有力的健硕身材就这么暴露在Jack面前，Jack顷刻间觉得自己就要为这具身体倾倒，那些虬结的肌肉，因为自己而激动不已，上下起伏，想到这里Jack就会露出无比满意的笑容——微微歪着头嘴角整个向两边毫不犹豫地翘到最高，眼睛眯成一条线，明显的双眼皮蔓延向外延伸出几条甜蜜的鱼尾纹——Curtis最喜欢的表情，也是最吸引Curtis的表情。  
Curtis欺身向下，握住Jack那个可爱的有两瓣的下巴，让Jack直视自己的双眼，Curtis皱着眉头望着他，眼神里深不可见的欲望情绪就要喷薄而出，偏偏Jack还不知死活地翘着嘴角对着Curtis缓慢又色情地伸出那只罪恶的粉红小舌头抵着他的齿贝舔舐一遍上唇。  
“操，Jack.” Curtis黯哑着嗓子出声，他的阴茎硬得要爆炸，抵着他的裤子难受得要死，而他的小王子在这里不断地拨撩他，他还有什么理由不办了这个小妖精？  
他把掌心里的白浊涂抹在Jack的穴口，之前Jack自己射出来的精液也顺着会阴流到了那个小穴的洞口，Curtis并拢食指和中指在穴口打转按压，等到小穴变得柔软的时候便顺着润滑把手指滑进穴口里，Jack配合的伸长了双腿圈紧Curtis强而有力的腰肢，时不时扭动着身体发出急不可耐的声音，不一会他粉嫩的小穴就变得亮晶晶的了。  
Curtis的手指在Jack的体内慢慢地模拟着抽插的动作，时不时弯曲一下手指戳刺内壁上那些凸起，直到Jack的屁股不安地扭动着，后穴里也开始分泌出粘稠的液体，Curtis猛地抽出他的手指，他的小王子全身瘫软着，要不是手还环在他的身上，不然又要砸在车盖上了。Jack面色潮红，一直在喘息着导致他的嘴唇亮晶晶的，嘴角还有一点触不及防没吞咽进去的口水。而Jack还是喘着手上微微施力：“嗯……Curtis，进来……进来……”  
Curtis二话不说解开了工装裤的拉链，手上圈动几下自己的阴茎，便对准Jack的后穴用自己仅存的的理智控制自己慢慢地插了进去。Jack在插进来的过程中抿着嘴，屏住气，直到Curtis整个插进来后，发出了按耐已久的绵长满足吐息。  
Curtis也低沉地哼了一声，那股熟悉的感觉卷席了全身，温暖湿润的小穴从四面八方将他的阴茎紧紧包裹着，缠绕着。Curtis把Jack的右腿架上了肩膀，他如火般炙热的大手握在Jack大腿根部，Jack那里的皮肤刚接触过车表面，有点冰凉，这样的触碰让Jack感觉很舒服。Curtis稳住身形，让Jack有一个更好的姿势坐在车盖上，他摆弄了几下，阴茎在小穴里不安地跳动了两下，Jack便哼哼地发出不满的声音：“Curtis……快点……已经准备好了啦！”  
Curtis无奈的捏了一把Jack柔软的腰部：“待会受伤了别怪我。”  
“切，你倒是动一动……啊！”Jack话还没说完，Curtis就按着Jack的大腿根猛地把跨部往前送去，他勃起的阴茎在Jack的小穴里冲撞起来，他咬着下唇，有时候Curtis冲撞得太猛会让他忍不住泄出几声难耐的喘息，Curtis就伸出手，用拇指掰开他的贝齿，一边抽插着一边用拇指在他口中模拟着抽插的动作，Jack不一会就被摆弄得眼角发红，津液也止不住绵延到了嘴角和下巴上。Curtis低头亲吻Jack的嘴角：“宝贝，你叫出来，我多久没有听到你美妙的声音了，叫出来，为我。”  
Jack白皙的双腿张开了令人羞耻的弧度，其中一只还被Curtis的手压着，他觉得自己的腿根已经要印上Curtis鲜红的手印了。他想挣扎着说点什么，却被Curtis的拇指压着舌只能断断续续地发出一点抗议又难以抑制的感到舒服的声音来。他只好努力的抬起身子，双手环住Curtis的脖颈抱紧他。他很想就这么放纵自我，用Curtis喜欢的嗓音来表达他内心的欲望与爱，可是这里可是车库，更何况他们连门帘都还没有放下来。  
但是，将近半年没有做了，他们彼此都清楚，他们对这个是多么的渴望。  
Jack的身体火热得发烫，他觉得自己就像是一只小猪，在被宛如炭火般的Curtis炙烤着等着被他拆骨入腹。每一次的猛烈抽插他几乎都能听到他心爱的车在嘶鸣，而他也几乎越被操越往里头，肌肤接触到车体表面，冰冷的感觉一瞬间席卷全身，这让Jack的身子微微颤动，但一波一波的高潮冲击着他的内部，他的阴茎也在此时高挺着，随着Curtis的冲撞摩擦着他的腹肌而产生的灼热又让他欲罢不能。  
终于Jack还是没忍住，他想要开口说话，刚开口那声呻吟就没忍住暴露出来，Curtis倒是很开心，一边戳刺着一边凑过来胡乱地亲吻几下Jack的脑门和脸颊。Jack眼角亮晶晶的，他扯住Curtis的肩膀，把腿收回来扣紧Curtis的腰间，说话间气息断断续续：“Cur……Curtis，我们进……进去好不好？冷……”  
Curtis亲吻了他的鼻尖：“小王子更想玩车震吗？满足你的一切需求。”  
于是Curtis身形后移，Jack被他吓到赶紧扣紧了手臂，Curtis看着努力往自己身上贴近的Jack窝在他的颈窝里暗笑，有力的双手托住Jack白嫩的屁股不让他掉下来，还顺带在屁股上揩一把油重重捏了一下。Curtis托稳了小王子走到车门边，换成单手托他，另一只手去打开车门，重力让Jack的身子下沉，使得Curtis的阴茎更深地插进了他的后穴。Jack啊的叫出声，立马缠紧了Curtis的身体试图往上爬，可刚才那一下让他全身酸软使不出力气，他觉得自己有点像树袋熊，又觉得自己现在居然还能想到这个估计理智都不知道哪里飘去了。  
Curtis弯腰要坐进车里，一边小心地护住Jack的脑袋往下按，这让好不容易挣扎的退出一点的Jack又深深地被插了回去，Jack缩在Curtis的怀里抑制不住地发出了近乎淫荡的叫声，他的眼角彻底流出了圆润的几滴泪水，打湿了他的眼睫毛，变得一簇一簇的，在眨眼间看起来更加的妩媚。Curtis毫不犹豫地凑上去亲吻他的眼睛，把他眼角残余的泪珠用舌尖舔舐掉，一面又用双手用力按住Jack的腰部，不让他难耐地乱动，自己挺着跨部向上送。  
他们坐进了车里，车顶不高，Jack没有多少向上的余地，这让Curtis能更好的控制住Jack的身体，持续深入他被操得柔软的小穴。那个小穴正泛着艳丽的红色，带着粘稠的透明白液流出来，打湿了Curtis暗金色的耻毛。他把持着Jack的胯骨，用力的上顶向那个让Jack忍不住流泪的位置，进入了封闭的环境后，撞击拍打和摩擦的水声更加清晰，充斥着Jack的整个脑袋，他开始大声地呻吟，身子止不住地向后仰，他伸长着脖子，像是等待着Curtis去噬咬一般，而Curtis也的确这么做了，他眉宇紧皱，在Jack的脖子上吸出了好几块充满色情的吻痕。  
“啊……Curtis……我要……我快不行了……恩……”Jack破碎的声音从喉咙里夹杂着喘息吐出，Curtis一只手顺着他的胯骨往上在他的腰部来回打转：“恩……宝贝再等等……就一会……”  
“不……啊……Curtis、Curtis、Curtis！”Jack在猛烈的高潮冲击下只好不断地叫喊着Curtis的名字，像是要证明他的存在一般，不断收紧手臂试图把Curtis拥在他的怀中，而Curtis也把下巴垫在Jack肩上吻着他的耳朵内侧，用黯哑的嗓音呢喃道：“Jack ，我在这，我的宝贝……”  
紧接着Jack像是染血般的薄唇大张着，在快感伴随着高潮而来的时候，只能一抽一抽地吸气发不出一点声音。他的阴茎开始稀稀疏疏地冒出乳白色的稠液，在Curtis撩拨的吻和下体的抽插刺激下，不一会就尖叫着一波一波射了出来，而Curtis也闷哼一声，抱紧了Jack全部射在了Jack体内。  
两人都是一阵餍足的长叹后，Jack趴在Curtis的身上舒服得不想起身，尽管他们的汗珠附在身上，两人都有些黏腻。不一会Curtis托着Jack的屁股把自己的阴茎抽了出来，突然而来的空虚感让Jack不满的皱了皱鼻子。  
“抱歉宝贝，没忍住射到你里面了，来我帮你清理一下。” Curtis在Jack背后从上至下像给一只猫顺毛一样抚摸了他。  
Jack扭动着屁股，小穴里的白浊沿着洞口会阴滴落在皮椅上：“恩……让他再留一会……”  
Curtis有些哭笑不得，他着着黏腻的精液在Jack穴口打转：“宝贝儿，听我的，旧的不去新的不来。”  
Jack翘起了嘴角，他听出了Curtis的意思：“哼……你说得对，Gablio已经不存在了，新的世界已经建起。”  
“这是我们的帝国。”Jack骄傲的扬起头颅。  
“恩，这是我们的。” Curtis跟着笑起来顺着他的小王子重复了一遍。  
“那么现在让我们未来的国王为他取个新名如何？”Jack笑盈盈地搂住Curtis，他的眼睛刚被水打湿过，现在望着Curtis显得透明清澈。  
“唔……”Curtis为难的皱着眉头，“Curack？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这是什么啦！”Jack噗嗤笑出了声，随后又捧住Curtis的脸：“不过听起来还不错。”  
“你满意就好。” Curtis宠溺地在Jack的脑袋上落下一个吻。


End file.
